


Case File #3621

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, Experimentation, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Human Experimentation, Lesbian Character, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Urethral Play, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: A collab with Atlantica3D! The corresponding image (done by Atlantica3D) can be foundhere





	Case File #3621

Case File #3621  
\---------------  
Subject: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler  
Age: 37  
Experiment: Role of Sexual Pleasure in Control  
Experimenter: Moira O'Deorain  
Result: ?  
  
BEGIN CASE FILE  
\---------------  
Date: July 17th, 2019  
  
Subject displays initial resistance to proposed experimental idea. Resistance was quickly eliminated through usage of protocol #472 to induce [REDACTED].  
Subject is taken for a walk under the guise of going out for lunch. No subconscious implantation used prior to this stage.  
While en route to destination, the subject is diverted into a back alley. The subject is then forced against the wall by the experimenter, leading to a reaction indicative of shock.  
Subject displays signs of general agitation and questions the motivation behind prior actions. Subject is told to quiet down and is asked to preform [REDACTED].  
Subject aggressively denies, displays signs of disgust and begins to resist against the grip of the experimenter.  
The subject's shirt is pulled down to expose their breasts. Subject exhibits signs of emotional shock - primarily through blushing and the raising of the subject's left hand to push the experimenter away.  
Subject is pressed further harder against the wall to reaffirm dominance. Subject is once again asked to preform [REDACTED].  
Subject's vital signs begin to show a slight increase in heart rate, small amounts of precipitation are detected on the subject's hands.  
Subject denies once again, although portable brain scanner shows significantly more activity within the decision making centre of the brain. (Addendum #1: Prior observation is correlated with increased difficulty of making a decision in 84% of test subjects)  
Experimenter's knee is used to simulate the groin of the subject. Subject begins to protest more definitively and subject's body temperature begins to increase.  
Subject is told to cease protest and begins to struggle against the experimenter. Portable brain scans show greater amounts of activity in both the decision making centre and the sensory cortex.  
Experimenter's grip on the subject is tightened. The effects of the subject's struggling are dramatically reduced.  
A small metal rod is deployed from the experimenter's knee, bypassing the subject's monitoring suit and entering the subject's urethra.  
Subject's vital signs display a dramatic increase in endorphins and portable brain scans show a dramatic increase of activity near serotonin and dopamine receptors, indicative of pleasure.  
Subject is displaying visual signs indicative of pleasure, specifically through gentle moaning and the decreased ability to focus one's eyes.  
Subject is once again told to cease all resistance and the subject complies immediately. Portable brain scans show minimal activity in the decision making centre and all activity seems to be focused around endorphin receptors and the sensory cortex.  
The small metal rod is removed from the subject's urethra and is returned to the experimenter. The subject's breasts and groin remain exposed and the experimenter's grip on the subject is reduced.  
  
THE FOLLOWING DATA IS CONFIDENTIAL, CONTAINS SENSITIVE EXPERIMENTAL INFORMATION  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject is asked to preform public masturbation, complying quickly with brain scans detecting minimal activity in the decision making centre.  
Subject is led from the back alley into the public square, raising curiosity and confusion from bystanders.  
Subject is told to squat and to begin public masturbation. The subject complies with no resistance.  
Subject's vital signs display an increased heart rate, as well as brain scans displaying significant dopamine absorption.  
Mass scan of the square displays that dopamine and serotonin production seems to have increased, predominately in male bystanders.  
Onlooking bystanders begin to approach the subject. Subject displays few signs of embarrassment, and sexual pleasure as indicated by endorphin production and the 2% increase in size of the subject's vaginal area is very evident.  
With significant experimental data gathered, the subject is told to pinch their clitoris.  
Subject immediately complies, displaying signs of a violent orgasm, particularly noticeable through increased heart rate, increased body temperature, maximum monitored dopamine absorption as well as fluid secretion from the subject's vaginal area.  
The subject is flush and panting, and a mass scan reveals sexual desire and attraction in many bystanders.  
Subject is told to cover their breasts and vaginal area and once again complies with very little resistance.  
Subject is led away from the public square with a post-experimental brain scan and briefing revealing distress in the subject at the actions they have preformed.  
Preliminary memory analysis reveals the subject's memories of the experiment are tied to dopamine production, indicating that the distress displayed by the subject is likely the result of conscious effort.  
(Addendum #2: Preliminary internet analysis reveals several videos captured of the incident. Videos have been downloaded for former examination under discretion of the experimenter)  
Results indicate positive correlation between sexual pleasure and responsiveness to external commands.  
  
\-------------  
END CASE FILE  
  
Result: Further experimentation with subject is required


End file.
